Blizzard Pegasus WW125 MRF
Blizzard Pegasus WW125 MRF is another useful Bey owned by Gingka Haganei in the Metal Revolution Series and in the Beyblade Strikers series against Joe Hawkings and his Battle Striker, Firehawk. Joe says that this Bey is spinning with tempered snowstorm fury that could possibly knock out every Bey and Striker off of the stadium floor. But Madoka on the other hand belives that there is something legendary behind this Bey that people of Koma village belived it was sealed and locked away in the icy lands of the Himilayas for thousands of years, just like with Galaxy Pegasus and Meteo L-Drago. But after it's findings on this new Bey, Gingka called it his 'first Pegasus to have an Ice Element in the constellation's spirit housed in the Bey.' When Kenta also heard about this Bey, he closely watched it in battle, saying that 'the winged horse is figure skating on ice' (If the comment to Gingka could ever make him think it's a cruel joke, but no.) Seriously, let's get to the Bey right now. 'Facebolt: Pegasus III' The facebolt despicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The Pegasis III version has horizontal lines breaking through the "P" and "S" on either side of the Pegasus head, and is generally in a lighter tone. The striking Mane above it's head represents ice crystals in appearance of the real form it is in. 'Energy Ring: Pegasus III' This Pegasis III Clear Wheel's original release is ice blue (almost white like the Tomy Takara Big Bang Pegasus DX set.). It has two crescent-shaped edges which have wing designs on them. It also has "iron dust" particles that slightly shine inside of it for extra weight, although the effect is negligible since its weight remains average. It was, however, supposed to be a new feature of the 4D System. '4D Fusion Wheel: Blizzard' This Fusion Wheel is made up of two parts almost like Big Bang but different. If you closely study the wings, you can almost see small snowflakes entwisted and engraved in a blizzard rush on the 3 wings of Pegasus. As it fights in battle, and Gingka uses one of the special moves, the snowflakes almost glow with an icy blue aura that can summon up stored energy from the prevous battle, thus making the Bey spin longer at work. Core: The core of Blizzard is almost like the smaller wings of Big Bang in appearance but has an razor ice finish to it. Turn this wheel 180 degrees to the right, it will be in it's guardian defence mode. 'Spin Track: Wild Wing 125' This spintrack is specially designed for Pegasus's wings to go in the opposite direction. Similar to W105, the wings are diagonally tilted to create air resistance between the fusion wheel and the spin track itself, thus causing it greater stamina boost to the Bey, although Madoka classifies it as an Attack. Even though this is considered a 4D Beyblade, Blizzard Pegasus does not have a continuing evolution due to an unknown 4D track in the next form of this Bey. 'Performance Tip: Metal Rubber Flat' The new version of it's prodessecors, RF and R2F, Metal Rubber Flat simply takes the appearance of R2F but has a small dot of metal in fused right in the middle of the rubbery spiral, thus also boosting it's stamina and attack power in battle. The battle style and movement of this performance tip is very similar to Coated Sharp (CS used in Ray Striker.) 'Blizzard Pegasus's Special Moves' Gingka has the ability to use all of these moves in battle. Whether it's easy or hard, these moves can really strike up some icy explosion during an intense battle with his opponents. Pegasus Ice Blast Attack has been known to be the most powerful move that Blizzard Pegasus has ever yet to use. Tundra Wing Smash: When Blizzard Pegasus hits it's opponents full time, it has the ability to slowly freeze the performance tip of the other Bey and slowly make it fall into a sleep out. '''Snowstorm Tornado Wing: '''When Pegasus unleashes this raging move upon the other Beys, a full blast of snow and cold air hits the stadium floor then revolves around Pegasus like a tornado. Foggy for the other Bey, it then has a chance to strike it's opponent to either a sleepout or stadium out. '''Blizzard Stormbringer: '''Name of the move, says it all! A full blast of snow falls on the stadium floor, everywhere except for Pegasus spinning. The opponent, shocke by the move, cannot belive his Bey buried in snow, making Pegasus the automatic winner of that round. '''Pegasus Ice Blast Attack: '''Similar to Starblast Attack, a plethora of Icecles in various sizes hits the stadium floor, trapping the beyblade in a circle before it can go into a sleep out. Gallery